<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duck Lips by PuriPura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169821">Duck Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPura/pseuds/PuriPura'>PuriPura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, lip kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPura/pseuds/PuriPura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanagisawa's lips are not just good for talking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kisarazu Atsushi/Yanagisawa Shinya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duck Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsushi plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. It had been a tiring day. Mizuki had given the regulars a new training menu and it was nothing short of exhausting. Now that it had finally been completed for the day, Atsushi wanted to rest and relax. Maybe he would take a shower later.</p><p>There was a swoosh of air as the bedroom door was opened and then closed. Atsushi knew it was only Yanagisawa so he didn't stir. The said person walked in and saw his doubles partner laying on his back with his arms and legs sprawled out. The sight of his partner like that made Yanagisawa's stomach flutter and his heart skip a beat. He looked so tempting.</p><p>Atsushi suddenly felt his bed sink in around him. He opened his eyes and saw Yanagisawa hovering over him. He raised an eyebrow when the duck lipped male started getting red in the face.</p><p>"Uh," Yanagisawa started, looking to the side. "I-I think y-you're cute, dane..."</p><p>Atsushi blinked his eyes, not sure if he heard right.</p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"Ah, sorry! I'm being stupid, aren't I, dane?" He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not usually like this, dane. I must be very tired from practice. Or maybe this is one of the side effects from being hit in the face with a ball, dane. That's right! You guys did say I got hit pretty hard during our match against Seigaku. That must be why I'm being weird, dane! I guess I should have been more careful, huh, dane?"</p><p>Atsushi reached his hand out and cupped Yanagisawa's face, making him shut up. </p><p>"Kusu, kusu. I think you should put those lips to better use."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Atsushi put a finger to his own mouth and looked down his body. Yanagisawa followed his line of sight and his eyes widened. He saw a raised tent in Atsushi's shorts and immediately knew what the twin had in mind.</p><p>"Well, Shinya?"</p><p>"Um, er..." He scratched the side of his face and tried to avoid eye contact.</p><p>Atsushi chuckled. He loved how flustered Yanagisawa was. The slightly taller male was usually constantly talking and seeing him now speechless and embarrassed was satisfying. Not to mention, somewhat cute.</p><p>Atsushi grabbed the waistband of his shorts and underwear and pulled them down. Even for only a few seconds, Yanagisawa stared at the freed erection before quickly looking away, his face turning red again.</p><p>"Don't you want to show me what you can do with those lips?" Atsushi urged.</p><p>Yanagisawa gulped and quietly nodded. "Y-yeah."</p><p>"Then show me."</p><p>Yanagisawa took a deep breath before moving down the bed to get in a better position. Atsushi used his arms to prop himself up, then he grabbed his dick and pressed it up against Yanagisawa's lips. The brown haired male flinched but stayed still. Atsushi rubbed the tip of his dick across the duck bill-like lips and pushed it under the inside of the top lip. He moved slowly along the lip's underside, feeling its warmth and softness. Then he slowly pushed upward, seeing how much the lip would cover him.</p><p>The stretching of his lip made Yanagisawa whimper in pain. Atsushi lowered himself from his lip and caressed his face in apology before pushing into the cavity of his mouth. Yanagisawa closed his lips around him and began to suck him. Atsushi watched with half lidded eyes and combed his fingers through the other male's hair. Yanagisawa dragged his tongue over the shaft and then swiped it across the head. Atsushi shuddered and grasped his hair firmly.</p><p>"Less tongue, more lips," he demanded quietly.</p><p>Yanagisawa hesitated for a moment but did as Atsushi had instructed. He closed his lips tighter around Atsushi and bobbed his head at a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow. The twin clutched the bed sheets and moaned softly. Wanting more, he pushed Yanagisawa's head down and forced him to take all of him in. Yanagisawa almost choked but recovered and continued sucking him off.</p><p>Atsushi gripped Yanagisawa's hair tightly as he felt himself getting close. His body quivered and he bucked into Yanagisawa's mouth with a loud moan. Yanagisawa was taken by surprise by the sudden thrust and pulled away just in time as Atsushi came. White fluid shot onto Yanagisawa's face and he sat back with wide eyes and his hands raised in front of him, confused on what to do next. A chuckle grabbed his attention and he looked to see Atsushi smirking at him.</p><p>"Keh. Your face looks sillier than usual. Here." He reached over to grab a few tissues and started cleaning the mess off of Yanagisawa.</p><p>"Did all that really happen, dane?"</p><p>"Yeah, you goofy duck." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Yanagisawa's lips. "And <em>that</em> really happened, too."</p><p>The other blinked and started to blush. He looked down at the bed to summon some courage before looking back up at the raven haired male.</p><p>"Atsushi? Can I...sleep with you tonight?"</p><p>"Alright. But only if you promise you won't talk me to death."</p><p>He nodded and grinned. "I promise, dane!"</p><p>Atsushi smiled and pulled Yanagisawa in for another kiss. When they pulled away, he grabbed Yanagisawa's lip, making him whine. "Better keep that promise, my little duck. Kusu, kusu."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>